


Mind Games and Letters

by BubblegumCannibal



Series: Venom. [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect 2 - Fandom, Mass Effect 3 - Fandom, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, General, Letters, forever bitter about thane, it a we can fix it type of relationship, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumCannibal/pseuds/BubblegumCannibal
Summary: Despite every letter sent, she sill loves him and no one understands why.





	Mind Games and Letters

**Author's Note:**

> just argue with your estranged husband like two high school kids angry because he saw you smiling at the handsome krogan.
> 
> (okay not a krogan. we can't have him murder ANOTHER ONE)
> 
> original post date: 10.5.18 / prompt: letter and games

**_MSG FROM: DOESN’T MATTER. YOU’LL OPEN IT ANYWAY._ **

**_SENT TO: CMDR. SHEPARD, SIRIUS._ **

> I have to be dramatic don’t I? You’re the only one who can decrypt my letters, so I’ll be as farcical as possible for you, dearest slayer of mine.
> 
> I taught you everything and you treated it like some type of trivial game to flourish your gang— _you succeeded._  I treated you with love, cherished you as any other would, and with surprise? You embraced it. I was no game to you, instead, I was the one thing that could set you on some type of path away from destruction, and in turn, I fell in your place. I fell hard. I dropped into an abyss that I couldn’t escape. And what did you do? You stayed at my side knowing I was losing and waited it out.
> 
> Why?
> 
> You could have bailed and never looked back when they arrested me and stripped me of everything I had earned, and you didn’t. Why didn’t you just leave, Siri? Why didn’t you take this as a moment to escape—find someone  _better?_  Why didn’t you just leave? What made you stay when you obviously could have been happier elsewhere?
> 
> And no, I’m not seeing this as some moment of weakness in a midlife crisis. I simply didn’t want to have to finalize our deal. I don’t want to be the last one at the edge of your blade… I just want to see you happy again.

K.

**_MSG FROM: SIRIUS_ **

**_SENT TO: DIPSHIT._ **

> You really think people read my messages that you have to be this damn cryptic about everything? You don’t. Why didn’t you just call me? Or is this your “I need to vent some things out before I die” bullshit to make me feel bad? Know what? Don’t answer that. I’d call you in response, but there are far too many people around me to do so and I can’t find a decent quiet spot.
> 
> So here I am.
> 
> I could have just left, but I didn’t. Every time I showed up on Thoosi, I ripped up the divorce papers. I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I’ve been sick about it ever since. No man gave me a second thought like you did. No woman, either. When Cerberus got me borderline blacklisted, who stayed at my side?  _You did._  Not counting the Admirals, of course… except Malik. He left me to rot, thinking I was nothing but a false copy. Never once believed my story, but you came through and filled in those gaps and tried to push me back up knowing damn well it’d cost you  _everything._
> 
> Speaking of, did TIM ever find out about you going behind his back? Did Lawson ever report us when you called her out? She got more suspicious when you were last aboard. Really wouldn’t stop pegging for information after that. Thought it was incredibly silly that she could never find the marriage papers that have kept me bound to your dumbass for almost 15 years, but I GUESS.
> 
> Point is, you stayed with me during my worst, and when push comes to murder, I’ll stay at yours.

Siri.

**_MSG FROM: K._ **

**_SENT TO. CMDR. Asshole_ **

> It’s been… two weeks?—and I’ve been mulling over your message, not ignoring it. “Push comes to murder,” huh? Is that how this ends? Will I see it coming?
> 
> There’s nothing I can say or do that will bring your friend back. TIM has officers watching me now, I think he knows something and I don’t want to put you at more risk. I’ll hold back, try to keep my hands idle while he racks in that satisfaction of the Drell’s death.
> 
> I’m so sorry, Sirius. I really am, but work is work and I cannot jeopardize everything I’ve done for the sake of protecting the both of us. As long as I follow the rules,  _you_  will be safe. When that time comes and I have to “put you down” is when I finally throw my weapons down in defeat. I won’t give you a challenge. I won’t even give you a fight… I’d rather die to the hands of my wife than and one else.
> 
> If you’d like one last moment before everything completely goes to shit, I’ll be on Illium. Same room. Same location. As always… but this time I’ll have something for you. A docket of goodies, so to say, all wrapped up in a terabyte of information you’ll need to put TIM in the fucking grave.
> 
> You just have to beat me in a game of… I don’t know—Uno? Connect four maybe? Poker?

K.

**_MSG FROM: S._ **

**_SENT TO: K._ **

> It could have been avoided, Kai! You could have missed. You could have taken the blow and claimed you were overtaken—AND YOU DIDN’T.  _You will live with that death on your hands._  You took a father from his son and a friend from his family. There are no apologies in this. You can treat this like business all you like, but at this point— _you_ broke  ** _our_** deal.

S.

**_MSG FROM: K._ **

**_SENT TO: S._ **

> I did. I had to. Siri, please.
> 
> Everything is slowly descending into shit and I can’t just explain things via messages.

K.

**_MSG FROM: S._ **

**_SENT TO: K._ **

> >:(
> 
> Aren’t you on Omega right now? I could have sworn I saw your ship. I mean, I don’t mind a final stand on Illium, but if that was you on Omega, I’d rather see you now… then we can meet later on there. I won’t turn that meeting down.
> 
> We can talk over drinks. Just me and you.

S.

**_MSG FROM: K._ **

**_SENT TO: S._ **

> I heard rumors that you were using Aria’s little secret port, didn’t even see the Normandy. But I’m here. Probably closer than you think.
> 
> You know that seedy backend bar east of Afterlife? Go there. I still have your N7 jacket, you can get it back when you find me, but I’ll be keeping it on for now. People don’t want shit to do with you if you’re faking an N7 officer  _as_ an N7 officer.
> 
> I’ll find a quiet places for us. Hope none of your nosy friends are close by.

K.

**_MSG FROM: S._ **

**_SENT TO: K._ **

> No promises. I’m bringing the uno cards.

Siri.


End file.
